


vivacity

by agaave



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, sanbica accidentally reveals his gay, sommar was already gay we knew this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaave/pseuds/agaave
Summary: Sommar wants a tattoo commissioned. Sanbica can't refuse a paying customer.
Relationships: Sanbica/Sommar (original characters)





	vivacity

"I want you to draw a tattoo for me."

Sanbica looked up from his book, his expression thoroughly unimpressed. 

"And why would I do that?" 

"Because I have it on good authority that you're a great artist," Sommar said, tossing a small satchel on the table between them with the _clink_ of treasure, "and I'm paying."

Sanbica used the pinky finger of one hand to delicately draw the mouth of the satchel closer to himself, peering at the contents. 

"Is it enough?"

"It's adequate." Sanbica closed the book, setting it carefully down on the table. "What do you want?"

"Flowers," Sommar said, and Sanbica arched a dark brow.

"Flowers," he repeated. "What kind?" 

"Any kind," Sommar shrugged inelegantly. "Whatever you think suits me." 

The corner of Sanbica's mouth quirked. "Are you sure that you want to leave that up to my discretion?" 

Sommar looked into those golden eyes and said, "Yes."

Sanbica leaned back in his chair, "Go away and come back tomorrow, then. I'll have something for you later."

-

Sanbica was waiting for him at the same table at midday the next day, sipping at a frothy drink with a pencil tucked behind his ear. He didn't move when Sommar dropped into the seat across from him, although his gaze flicked over to the other man as a greeting. 

"So? What have you got for me?" Sommar asked, and Sanbica rolled his eyes.

"Impatient," he said, and slid a small stack of papers across the table. "Fine, then. Since you left without giving me either dimensions or placement, I was forced to come up with several different concepts."

"Hey, you were the one who told me to -" Sommar began, and then swallowed the rest of the protestation when he met Sanbica's leveled gaze. 

"Anyway," Sanbica said, in a tone that sounded a lot like _good boy,_ "My first thought was perhaps something larger."

The paper on top was covered in a garden of flowers, a detailed piece designed to cover most of Sommar's shoulders and back. 

"Beautiful," he said, his fingertips brushing over the delicate linework. And then: "Do you really think I'm that muscular?"

Sanbica turned pink. 

"Most clients prefer themselves drawn in a flattering light," he snapped, leaning across the table to pull the paper aside. Underneath was a piece of similar styling, although made to cover the shoulder and arm instead of the back. Sommar obligingly kept any comments about drawn musculature out of his mouth.

"Those are the two largest I made," Sanbica pushed the papers to reveal the rest of the sketches, "But I have smaller ones for the wrist, forearm, and so on. You can look them over if you want. If none of them catch your eye, I can try again. For a fee."

Sommar chuckled, taking a moment to look over the proposed sketches while Sanbica leaned back in his chair, hands curling comfortably around his drink. All of them were good, honestly, but Sommar kept returning to the same one, again and again.

"This one," he said, holding up the second one Sanbica had showed him.

Something that was almost _affectionate_ warmed Sanbica's gaze. "I liked that one, too."


End file.
